Oblivion La Ciudad del Diablo
by Ultimate Phantom
Summary: Hace 15 años Raccoon City fue destruida y Umbrella fue cancelado Pero antes Como Venganza De Umbrella Infecto la Ciudad de Oblivion con el Virus Progenitor y fue deshabitada en el 2007 Hasta el día de hoy no ha desaparecido el Virus de la Ciudad Tom Convence a su Hermano menor para hacer un Tour Extremo por La Ciudad Oblivion


Hola Soy Axel o Ultímate Phantom como ustedes quieran XD les presento mi primer Fanfiction sean amables XD estaré un poco ocupado así que tardare en postear el Fic pero lo posteare intentare postear más fluido aunque como apenas inicie clases bueno hace 2 semanas y está un poco difícil mi tiempo libre este capítulo será la introducción a la trama mas los viajes oh genial acabo de spoilear mejor me callo saludos

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**El comienzo…**_

_**5 de Octubre de 2013, Nueva York**_

- Mike Hermanito donde estas - Dijo Tom, mientras miraba el lente de su Nueva Videocámara

- ¿Que Pasa Tom? – Dijo Mike, mientras bajaba de las Escaleras

- Mira esto sí, que valió la pena –

- Tom para que quieres esa cámara recuerdas lo que paso con la anterior – Dijo Mike Mientras, Recordaba algo vergonzoso

- Ni me lo recuerdes, debí comprar una anti ponche – Dijo Tom, Soltando una pequeña sonrisa

- Mi Hermano a eso se le llama, Gastar dinero a lo Tonto – Dijo Mike, Sonriendo

- Te gastas tu sueldo, en cosas que no utilizas – Dijo Mike, mientras lo miraba seriamente

- y tu Gastas tu Dinero en Ropa Fina y Costosa y no me quejo, Verdad – Dijo Tom, Riéndose

- No me cambies de Tema- Dijo Mike, un poco molesto porque su Hermano gasta, todo su sueldo

De repente tocaron en la puerta, Mike se dirigió a abrir la puerta riéndose por la discusión con su Hermano

- Papa Mama Hola, que hacen aquí – Dijo Mike, Feliz por la llegada de sus padres

- Hola mis pequeñines – Dijo su mama, Feliz abrazándolos

- Hola Hijos – Dijo Su Papa, mientras les daba un abrazo

- Perdón Mike es que estamos felices, de verlos venimos de visita Hoy mismo nos vamos en la Noche – Dijo su Mama, mientras ponía sus maletas en la alfombra

- No se pueden ir mañana, Jeje – Dijo Mike riéndose

-No cariño mañana tenemos que regresar al ejército – Dijo Su Mama, un poco triste porque no los ve Mucho

- Ok No hay problema, siéntanse como en su casa – Dijo Mike, llevando las Maletas al Armario

- Valla Hijos, si mantienen este Departamento Limpio y ordenado – Dijo su Mama, mirando todo el Departamento

- Mike es el que hace todo, Jeje – Dijo Tom, riéndose como loco

- Es enserio Tom, tienes que ayudar en la Casa tu Hermano es el que hace todo – Dijo su Mama, Un poco seria

- Llego cansado de trabajar, no tengo mucho Tiempo y tengo que dormir que madrugo – Dijo, un Poco molesto

- Tom yo también trabajo, y no me quejo Criminalística no es Fácil – Dijo Mike, Troleando a su Hermano

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Llego la noche los Padres de Mike y Tom se tenían que ir, y los chicos estaban un poco

- Nos vemos Hijos, se cuidan – Dijeron los 2

- Adiós, También se cuidan – Dijeron los 2 Hermanos

Cerraron la puerta, y se sentaron en el sillón de cuero viendo su TV de Plasma Sony

- Oye tengo una idea – Dijo Tom, mientras estaba mirando al techo

- Que pasa? – Dijo Mike, mientras volteo a verlo

- Estoy aburrido conozco toda Nueva York, me aburro de ver todos los días lo mismo – Dijo, Tom suspirando

- Y que, se te ocurre? – Dijo Mike, Levantando la ceja

- Dentro de unos Días salimos de Vacaciones – Dijo Tom, Emocionado

- Y cuando se acaben las vacaciones, de nuevo a ver cadáveres y tú a ver maleantes – Dijo Mike, Un Poco Pensativo

- Que hay que aprovechar, visitar Europa y luego Moscú – Dijo Tom, bastante Emocionado

- Moscú que mosco te ha picado, nunca te había visto así – Dijo Mike, Emocionado

-Quiero Pedirle matrimonio a Natalie – Dijo Tom, emocionado y asustado

- Enserio Tom eso es asombroso, es perfecto – Dijo Mike, Feliz por su Hermano

- Además va, a ir Amanda – Dijo Tom, insinuando que Mike y Amanda, serian una Gran Pareja

- Jeje Se lo que insinúas Tom, pero solo iré por que visitaremos nuestro país Inglaterra – Dijo Mike Emocionado

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pasaron 2 semanas los Chicos ya estaban listos para Irse de viaje, Tom llamo a las Chicas para que fueran al aeropuerto con sus Maletas y Mientras Mike, Preparaba las Maletas para irse

- Apúrate Mike – Dijo Tom, Apurado

- Lo dices porque tú no estás cerrando Maletas, Enormes-Dijo Mike Molesto

Pasaron las Horas se Bañaron y vistieron y se fueron al Aeropuerto y salieron de Nueva York

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Llegaron a Europa se fueron a el Hotel Lujoso The Montcalm, esa misma tarde se fueron a un Antro a festejar

- Hace mucho no tomábamos unas cuantas copas, no? – Dijo Mike, mientras tomaba unos sorbos de su Martini

- Tienes Razón Jeje, adoro el Brandy dulce sabor – Dijo Tom, mientras bebía su copa de Brandy

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, chicos – Dijo Amanda mientras miraba, a Mike

- Pero aquí estamos – Dijo Natalie, sentada junto a Tom

Al salir recorrieron las calles de Europa

- viejos Recuerdos de la Niñez – Dijo Mike

- Seeeeee - Dijo Tom, un poco cansado

- Recuerdas aquí aprendí a hacer Skateboarding - Dijo Mike

- Mira ahí nos conocimos Tomy – Dijo Natalie

- Y fue cuando todo comenzó – Dijo Tom – y también llego Amanda, y mi Hermano-

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se quedaron unas Semanas el tiempo paso rápido, ahora llegaba Moscú

- Chicos Despiértense de una Vez, tenemos que ir a Moscú – Dijo Mike

- Unos 15 minutos mas –Dijo Tom

Mike les arrojo una almohada en la cabeza

- Mike, Corre – Dijo Tom

- Por? – Dijo Mike, con una sonrisa y muriéndose de la risa

- Porque te voy, a matar – Dijo Tom, sonriendo

Persiguió a Mike por todo el Hotel y Mike con Pijama y Tom en Bóxers LOL poca Vergüenza -_-

Después de empacar de Nuevo se bañaron y se vistieron y se fueron al Aeropuerto, claro antes ya habían reservado los Boletos

- Ah Adiós Europa – Dijo Mike, Suspirando relajadamente

- Volveremos el año Próximo – Dijo Tom, abrazando a Natalie

Partieron de Inglaterra y se dirigían a Moscú, Donde Tom Esperaba ansiosamente para darle la sorpresa a Natalie

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El tiempo paso los chicos se hospedaron en un Hotel caro y lujoso llamado Modern Maidan por una noche, Los Chicos se fueron a cenar en un Restaurante lujoso, donde Tom tenía planeado pedirle Matrimonio a Natalie al parecer hizo planes a escondidas de Mike, antes de irse de Europa hizo reservaciones para el Restaurante y un pedido especial….

- Tengo Hambreé- Dijo Mike, viendo el menú

- Tranquilo solo hay que ordenar – Dijo Amanda

Tom hizo disimuladamente una señal con la cual traerían, un plato lleno de pétalos de rosas

- Que es esto, Tom – Dijo Natalie, sonriendo

- Sopla – Dijo Tom, Nervioso

- Natalie te casarías conmigo – Dijo Tom muy emocionado y feliz

- Acepto Tom – Dijo Natalie, mientras soltaba unas lagrimas

Pero la felicidad no duraría mucho, esa misma tarde salieron del restaurante felices y contentos

- Cuidado chicas no se vallan a caer – Dijo Mike, mientras bajaba con cuidado

Los chicos estaban bajando las escaleras cuando de pronto aparecen, unos tipos de un callejón

- QUIETOS entréguenos todo su dinero todo su dinero –Dijeron, molestos

- Hola bonitas – Dijo uno de ellos mientras, se acercaba a Natalie y a Amanda

- Deja a mí prometida – Dijo Tom acercándose al sujeto

De repente saco una navaja

- Tom Tranquilo, yo me encargo- Dijo Mike

De repente Mike le dio un Roundhouse, y lo dejo en el suelo y otro se acerco sacando una Beretta M32FS,y le apunto en el pecho a Mike este lo Tomo del brazo y le dio una codazo en el rostro dejándolo viendo estrellitas y le hizo una llave de Judo y lo dejo en Knock-Out , mientras otro se acercaba con una botella y Tom se encargo del dándole un Golpe en la mandíbula, y otro se acerco intentando darle un rodillazo en los testículos a Mike pero este lo esquivo y le dio un golpe directo en la cara y lo dejo inconsciente, Los 2 Hermanos acabaron con ellos debido a que Mike recibió entrenamiento Militar de su Padre, y es cinta negra en Taekwondo y Tom aprendió, de la academia de policía

- Están Bien – Dijo Mike, Preocupado

- Estamos Bien, Solo queremos descansar – Dijeron las chicas, con miedo

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eran las 5 Am Mike salió de su cuarto, y fue a tomar agua cuando ve a Tom, en su MacBook Pro

- Tom que haces Despierto – Dijo Mike, adormilado y bebiendo agua

- Antes de que me case no nos vamos a ver en mucho Tiempo- Dijo Tom, mientras veía su MacBook Pro

- y vas a estar con la mujer que amas – Dijo Mike

- Pero quiero hacer una actividad bueno una última actividad juntos- Dijo Tom, mirándolo

- Eso está Bien, pero que se te ocurre? – Dijo Mike, sentándose junto a su Hermano

- E estado investigando de esta Ciudad Oblivion- Dijo Tom

- Oblivion que no es la ciudad en la que hubo una fuga en un laboratorio ilegal De Umbrella, que libro ese Virus Progenitor y por la cual esa Ciudad fue abandonada en el 2007,como Raccoon City-

- Así es al parecer esa ciudad está totalmente deshabitada, y el Virus no ha desaparecido de la Ciudad- Dijo Tom, un poco Curioso

- Y eso que tiene que ver? – Dijo Mike, mirándolo seriamente

- Estoy leyendo que un Tipo que hace Tours Extremos, y puede llevarnos a Oblivion – Dijo Tom

- ESTAS LOCO TOM ESA CIUDAD ESTA INFECTADA, ES PELIGROSO- Dijo Mike, Molesto

- NO Veras este tipo trabajaba en Umbrella, y dice que tiene Antivirales que tomo- Dijo Tom

- NO ES NO TOM ADEMAS ESO ES ILEGAL, Y ESA CIUDAD ESTA PROTEGIDA POR MILITARES- Dijo Mike

- Vamos Mike hay que aprovechar, y no nos veremos en un largo tiempo- Dijo Tom

-Tom no podemos hacer algo mas como irnos a no sé a un lugar- Dijo Mike

- No, anda vamos –Dijo Tom

- De acuerdo Tom pero solo no quedaremos a tomar fotos y nos vamos, OK –Dijo Mike, muy Molesto

- OK -

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hasta aquí el Primer Capítulo Dios sí que es largo Jeje

Parece más temático que nada aunque eso va a cambiar en el siguiente capítulo esto solo es una introducción a la historia y a la vida de los Personajes Me tomo 2 Días en hacerlo pero aquí esta espero que les haya gustado Saludos


End file.
